Takashi Nakahara
|birthday = May 12th|age = Unknown appears to be in his early 20s|gender = Male|height = 5"10"|weight = 128lbs|eyes = Green|hair = Black|unusual feature(s) = None|affiliation = Gotei 13, Seireitei, Nakahara Family|previous affiliation = N/A|occupation = 13th Head of the Nakahara Family, Captain of the 3rd Division|previous occupation = 5th seat of the 2nd Division|team = N/A|previous team = N/A|partner = N/A|previous partner = N/A|base of operations = Nakahara Mansion, , , 3rd Division Barracks|marital status = Single|education = |family = Nakahara|clan(s) = Nakahara|status = Active|shikai = Kokage|bankai = Not Yet Revealed.|kanji = 隆中原}} using Hakuda in the Silent Night ]] Takashi Nakahara '(中原崇 ''Nakahara Takashi)''3rd head of the Nakahara Family. Appearance Takashi wears a pair of black pants fashioned from a Shinigami hakama, and he doesn't wear the typical Captains coat rather, He fashioned a hooded sleeveless jacket out of it. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He has green eyes and never smiles. He appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, He also wears a pair of black gloves given to him by his sister Kimiko, which he only takes off on rare occasions like bathing. In Nakahara Manor, his outfit, like any other noble, wears a long, dark blue Kimono. Personality As the 13th Head of the Nakahara Clan, Takashi acts in an aristocratic manner when needed. He always seems free-spirited and friendly towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts childish, bordering on immature, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being a challenge. Takashi is easily offended if closest friends treat him differently because of his nobility. Takashi strongly believes in working hard and playing harder. As a captain of the Gotei 13 and head of one of the great noble families, he tries to work hard to keep the Nakahara name from getting belittled. He feels that if someone in his position does not agree with his methods and philosophy he'll convert them . He believes that to maintain the Nakahara name, all his childish tendencies must be suppressed, even if it goes against his own beliefs. Takashi feels that "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure that squad has no internal conflicts". In spite of his childish and indifferent manner, Takashi is considered a true prodigy and tactical genius. History Takashi was born into the 'Nakahara Clan, and grew up in the Nakahara Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training (while not goofing off), preparing to take over the leadership of the Nakahara family. The Shihōin's would often visit the Nakahara Manor to play a game of tag with Takashi and his siblings. 11 years ago, Takashi's older brother Hayate married a commoner from Rukongai, breaking the rules and forfeiting his right to be the next head by accepting her into the noble Nakahara Clan. Two years after the marriage, she became a target for the opposing family members. Hayate asked Takashi to sway their father into accepting her but it only enraged him. Hayate then enlists Takashi into helping his wife escape and take refuge in a secret location their father wouldn't find her. Three months later as Takashi is on patrol he decides to check in on Hayate's wife but finds her missing. Little is known about the events but struck with guilt Takashi never tells Hayate. Less than 4 years later, not long before his sister joined the Gotei 13, Takashi became the captain of the 3rd Division. Plot Silent Night Arc Equipment Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: As the former 5th seat of the 2nd Division, he is also highly proficient in Shunpo. He is able to almost keep up with his former mentor Shihouin Kurama, being able to keep up with him multiple times in a game of tag, but not getting a chance to pass him, as Kurama was faster. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Hakuda Master: As the former 5th seat of the 2nd Division, Takashi was required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Shinō Academy. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Shihouin Kurama. He is also proficient in counterattacking. His attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on his unless he allows it. : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. He fights by surrounding his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around his right arm. He has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. He can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only his bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier. He has shown that he can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of his body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated. Master Swordsman: 'Takashi is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. 'Kidō Expert: As captain of the 3rd Division, Takashi is well versed in art of Kidō, though he prefers to use Shunpo and Hand-to-Hand fighting techniques. He is experienced enough to mix it with other Zanjutsu combat techniques. Master Assassin: Master Strategist & Tactician: As the former 5th seat of the Secret Mobile Corps in the 2nd Division, Takashi has shown himself to be a capable leader despite his childish nature. Takashi has repeatedly proved himself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Takashi has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He is adept at lulling his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 3rd Division, he boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is white. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his former position within the Onmitsukidō Takashi is trained in the mastery of hiding his spiritual presence from detection. Enhanced Strength: Takashi is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite his average stature, easily overcoming those four times his own size. He has shown himself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that he was buried under with little to no effort. Enhanced Durability: Takashi is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of him while sustaining no apparent injuries. Zanpakuto Kokage (木陰, Shade of the Tree) When sealed, Kokage looks like a normal katana. Its hilt is dark green, and sheath black. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is normal length like most Zanpakutō. Takashi sometimes carries it on his back by his black sash over his right shoulder. Kokage is the strongest of all Shadow Control Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Takashi doesn't need shadows to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Takashi's control over Kokage's power is great enough to use its Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though it drastically weakens him. The difference in ability between Kokage's Shikai and Bankai is very immense; the true difference lies in the quantities of Shadows each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create comparatively small quantities. * Shikai: Kokage's release command is "Tame the Shadows" (影を飼いならします,Kage o kai narashimasu). In its Shikai, Kokage separates into two large blades resembling cleavers, and gains a unique bladed guard. With white cloth attached to its hilt with the end of the cloth flowing in the breeze. * Shikai Special Ability: Kokage allows Takashi to control darkness and shadows. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of dark energy shaped crescent ripples. The ripples flies towards opponents and instantly engulfs them in Takashi's immense reiatsu afflicting them in various ways. Kokage can create multiple dark energy waves to attack an opponent from various angles. Takashi can also travel through and hide in even the smallest shadows sneaking up on enemies, or pulling them into the darkness, which gives reason to why he was chosen to be the 5th seat of the 2nd Division. The dual-blades also have the ability to negate any spiritual-based attack by conjuring a void portal that traps anything that comes in close contact with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Takashi is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the Sun rays within the immediate vicinity, creating a red eclipse. * Shēdo no shihai (シェードの支配, Shade Dominance): One of Kokage's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the Light of the sun in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the shadows in the surrounding atmosphere. * 'Kurai kizu '(暗い傷, Dark Mutilation): Kokage can inflict damage to the opponent through their shadow, which may kill the target and potentially destroy the body in the process. * 'Setsudan hikage '(切断日陰, Severing shade): Kokage has the ability to cause anything slashed to be engulfed in darkness/shadow and slashing the target multiple times over. * Bankai: Not yet revealed.